Histoire d'un traqueur de vampires
by Malo-chan
Summary: Suivez un homme ordinaire dans une vie qui l'est beaucoup moins* Vampires et humains en pleine guerre. Absolument créé, tiré de mon perso d'un forum RPG.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

C'est un quinze septembre pluvieux que je naquis en pleine nuit. Ma mère, Kinako et mon père, Seichiro étaient déjà parents de trois filles, dont des jumelles, et d'un fils aîné. Je rejoignais donc cette petite troupe au bout de quelques semaines avec un grand sourire toujours affiché et faisant mes nuits parfaitement. J'avoue qu'en tant que bébé il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. A part qu'on s'occupait de moi parfaitement bien et que je recevais de l'amour de toutes ces personnes autour de moi. Ainsi, je ne pus que grandir convenablement, dans une ambiance souvent joyeuse. Normal quand on est dans une grande famille et qu'en plus nous sommes le petit dernier. J'étais chouchouté.

Maintenant faisons un petit tour sur mon frère et mes sœurs. Commençons donc par l'aîné. Sekiguchi, qui avait déjà dix ans lorsque je vins au monde. C'est un garçon sérieux, même si jeune, sachant faire la différence entre s'amuser et savoir être concentré quand il le fallait. En gros un gosse que n'importe quel parent aimerait avoir : sage, consciencieux, organisé. Un petit être parfait. Ensuite nous avons, Cali et Mizuki, des fausses jumelles, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement, c'est pour cela qu'ils disaient fausses. Elles étaient toutes les deux très turbulentes, soyons honnêtes, c'étaient elles-deux qui mettaient de l'ambiance dans cette maisonnée, même à huit ans et demi. Mais elles étaient de pures bijoux, physiquement et aussi côté câlins. Avec elles deux, je n'en manquais jamais. J'allais souvent les voir toutes les deux le soir avant d'aller se coucher ça m'arrivait de dormir avec elles. Et la dernière, Aï, âgée de quatre ans. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sekiguchi, en fait c'était lui au féminin. Et enfin moi, le petit dernier. A qui je ressemblais ? En fait, beaucoup à mes sœurs jumelles. Lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir trois ou quatre ans, on faisait les bêtises à trois et évidemment on disait que ce n'était jamais nous ! Mais on se faisait toujours sermonner.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur cette période de ma vie. Elle a été des plus banales. Continuité des bêtises avec mes sœurs, mes notes scolaires qui étaient dans la moyenne, pas vraiment de problèmes avec mes parents. Enfin, une enfance que tout le monde aimerait avoir. Je n'ai jamais eu quoi que ce soit à dire à ce sujet. A l'âge de quatorze ans, j'ai commencé à apprécier le sport de plus en plus. C'est à ce moment-là qu'avec des camarades de ma classe, on se mit à jouer au football, tous les jours après les cours. Il m'arrivait de rentrer tard, juste à l'heure du dîner. Je me faisais un peu engueuler mais sans plus. Ils savaient où j'étais, ce que je faisais et avec qui. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était que je rentre à l'heure. Et évidemment demander ça à un ado de quatorze ans qui ne pense qu'à une seule chose : le football... Les filles ? Et bien pas qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas non... En fait, comment dire... Mes potes m'en parlaient tellement que je n'avais pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir comment elles étaient. Vous me direz que j'avais qu'à les séduire pour leur physique. Mais à ce moment-là non ! Disons que mes hormones n'étaient pas encore réveillées.

M'enfin, passons... Je ne pense pas que ma vie d'adolescent amoureux intéresse qui que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle peut être considérée comme nulle. Puis ce petit train de vie dura deux ans. Deux ans jusqu'à ce que ma petite vie toute tranquille se mit à balancer complètement de l'autre côté. Je vais commencer d'abord par le commencement.

Je venais d'avoir mes seize ans il y avait quelques semaines. Et cela faisait deux mois que Sekiguchi habité avec Misato. Une étudiante qu'il avait rencontré à son travail alors qu'elle était en stage. Ils ont eu un coup de foudre. J'avoue ne pas connaître ce sentiment, si c'en est un.

Personnellement, je continuais mes séances d'entraînement footballistique avec mes amis le soir après les cours. Sauf qu'il durait plus longtemps. J'arrivais bien plus tard que l'heure du dîner. A chaque fois je me faisais remettre les pendules à l'heure mais j'avoue honnêtement que je m'en moquais et de eux-mêmes, mes parents ne disaient plus rien vu que je faisais mon repas et que je débarrassais tout ensuite. Cali et Mizuki vivaient toutes les deux, séparées avec leurs petits-amis du moment. Il ne restait plus que Aï qui était en dernière année de faculté. On pouvait dire que c'était de famille. Un frère aîné qui travaillait à présent au barreau de la ville, des jumelles psychologue et médecin et la plus jeune qui désirait travailler elle-aussi dans le domaine juridique. En fait, le seul qui clochait c'était moi... Deuxième année au lycée, des notes dans la moyenne mais pas non plus extraordinaires, et qui ne savait même pas quoi faire pour son avenir. Je n'y avais jamais pensé il fallait l'avouer. Ah si peut-être devenir athlète professionnel et encore... De toute façon, ce n'est pas à ça où je voulais en venir mais plutôt à ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

Nous n'étions plus que quatre à la maison : père, mère, Aï et moi. Mais ce soir-là, Cali et Mizuki étaient aussi venues dîner avec nous. C'était un vendredi soir, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne les avaient plus vues. Et évidemment j'avais oublié leurs venues et j'étais resté assez tard sur le terrain de foot. Puis j'ai eu un tilt qui m'a fait plier bagages très vite pour prendre le chemin de la maison. Il faisait nuit noire et seulement quelques lampadaires étaient allumés. Sur le chemin, je pensais à mon frère qui n'avait pas pu venir à notre dîner à cause, enfin le mot cause est méchant, de Misato qui malheureusement, était gravement malade. Et j'espérais qu'elle aille mieux.

Je courrais dans les rues éblouies par ces lumières jaunes blafardes jusqu'à arriver devant chez moi. Dix minutes de courses, rien de mieux pour garder la forme. De l'extérieur, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Étrange... Vu la petite soirée, et l'heure pas encore tardive, 21 heures ça allait encore, je rentrais, me déchaussant à l'entrée et posant mon sac de sport et cartable à côté, me demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que ce soit si calme... Normalement, ma mère serait déjà à l'entrée, en train de me réprimander, mon père qui me dirait de venir de suite à table, et Aï qui me taquinerait en me disant que je n'avais pas marqué assez de buts.

Je me souviens de ce silence complet qui me glaça le sang. En chaussettes, j'allumais l'entrée qui portait vue sur le couloir menant à la cuisine et au salon/salle à manger et aux escaliers face à lui qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain. J'avançais lentement, me demandant si ils n'étaient pas en train de me faire une mauvaise blague. Ce n'est pas le genre d'humour qui leur viendrait en tête mais là je ne pensais qu'à ça. Pourtant c'était l'anniversaire de personne. Le mien avait déjà eu lieu donc pas de raison qu'il y ait une surprise quelconque. Pas de cadeau en retard, il avait tout reçu le jour même.

Il s'avança lentement vers la première porte à sa droite, la cuisine. Je l'allumais, rien... Ma mère

avait déjà lavé tous les ustensiles qui lui avaient permis de pouvoir préparer le dîner. Tout sécher doucement sur la table et la pile. Un placard était ouvert, les assiettes manquantes se trouvant sûrement à présent sur la table de la salle à manger. Manger... Trop silencieusement... Pourtant si on comptait normalement le petit monde qui devrait être à table... Ca ferait cinq personnes. Mais pas de bruits de couverts, de discussions, ou de mes jumelles chéries qui se disputaient ou rigolaient.

Je sortis de la cuisine, en la laissant allumée. Comme si en l'éteignant, je voyais le croquemitaine qui me sauterait dessus ! Mais à seize ans on n'y croit plus. On croit plutôt à ces monstres dont on parle en ce moment sur les journaux. Ces êtres de la nuit qui font frissonner, apeurer les habitants qui ont peu de sortir la nuit, ne sachant pas à quoi ils allaient être confrontés.

Arrivé devant la porte du salon, j'entendis comme un bruit de succion. Ma main se posa sur le mur alors que mon cœur battait à une allure si folle que n'importe qui qui se trouverait à cent mètres de moi entendrait chaque battement aussi bien que le tic tac d'une horloge. Là je savais que ce n'était pas une blague. Ils ne s'amuseraient pas à me faire ça non ! Pas de cette façon-là. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et j'allumais le salon, tremblant. E j'avais de quoi trembler quand je vis le spectacle qui s'offrit face à moi. Le parquet n'existait plus. Ce n'était que sang. En regardant mieux, j'exagérais mais vu que les corps étaient presque à mes pieds, que l'odeur du sang me donna l'envie de vomir, que sa couleur si vive semblait être dans toute la pièce. Les tremblements devinrent presque des convulsions mais elles s'arrêtèrent vite quand mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, grande ouverte. Il faisait encore chaud, ils avaient dû la laisser ouverte. Erreur de leur part ? Je ne peux pas dire, puis de toute façon, cette évidence ne me vint pas à l'esprit. J'étais bien trop concentrée sur « Ça ». Cette chose qui avait le cou d'Aï dans sa bouche... Le bruit de succion venait de là. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher les yeux de cette créature de la nuit qui leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était comme celui d'un fou et ma haine me mis hors de moi et je basculais, en hurlant, vers le mur à ma droite, en courant, regardant les différentes armes dont mon père faisait la collection par pur plaisir et passion pour ces armes qui datées de l'ère Edo. Instinctivement, ce fut la plus près, la lance, qui vint dans ma main et puis dans l'autre, la tenant fermement. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas utiliser de telles défenses. Mais face à ce monstre, je savais que ma simple force d'adolescent ne servirait à rien. Était-ce de l'instinct ? Je ne sais pas je l'avoue. Mais avec la haine, la colère en moi, je sentais une force incroyable m'envahir et je fonçais sur « Ça » que je qualifiais comme un vampire. J'en avais entendu parler dans les livres fantastiques et ces rumeurs qui pesaient sur ces créatures de la nuit. J'en avais là la confirmation. Pourtant lorsque je réalisais enfin à quoi je m'étais mis à combattre, J'étais en train déjà de le transpercer de toute part, son sang jaillissant. Je reculais un peu regardant ce que je venais de faire. Au point où j'en étais, même si c'était un humain, j'étais déjà un meurtrier. Il me manquait juste une chose, unique pour savoir si oui ou non j'en étais un... Me référant aux bouquins sur les créatures surnaturelles, je décapitais le vampire qui se volatilisa en poussières.

FIN (suite dans le chapitre 2)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Poussières. Je restais là, regardant le vampire partir en poussières. Je ne savais que faire d'autres à part regarder cet incroyable, Comment pouvais-je appeler ceci ? Surnaturel ? Pourtant ça ne l'était pas tant que ça puisqu'il venait de massacrer toute ma famille. Sekiguchi où es-tu ? Je me sentais seul. Car enfin je me rendais compte réellement, non seulement de ce que j'avais fait, mais aussi des conséquences des actes durant mon absence. J'étais seul. Je serais seul et je resterais seul. Et ce à cause des vampires. Une haine immense en moi me fit tressaillir et tomber à genoux auprès d'Aï qui avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle. Mes genoux trempaient dans le sang, mes mains également vu qu'elles se posèrent inconsciemment sur ce corps frêle qui se vidait au fur et à mesure de toute étincelle. Tout ce que je pus faire c'était de la regarder, les regarder. Morts. La mort avait un visage si affreux sur nous pauvres humains. Si faibles, si pathétiques, incapables de pouvoir se défendre contre de tels êtres. Des créatures de la nuit prêtes à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang. Mais il n'était pas le seul, et ça je le savais. A lui seul il n'avait pas pu tous les tuer ainsi. Mon père n'était pas un athlète de haut niveau mais en voyant les attaques sur sa famille il aurait automatiquement riposté comme je venais de le faire en prenant une quelconque arme pour repousser ces créatures de la nuit. Mais là non on aurait dit même qu'ils avaient pris pas surprise. Et ce en plein repas car la table était dépareillée de tout ce qui aurait pu l'orner à ce moment-là : couverts, assiettes, plats succulents. Tout était éparpillé sur le sol. Les dégâts n'étaient que matériel et légèrement insignifiant mais assez énorme pour comprendre qu'il y avait eu surprise puis lutte.

Je suis resté je ne sais combien de temps agenouillé, mon regard guettant chaque écoulement de sang. Dans ma tête c'était un véritable combat contre moi-même. Je me haïssais d'être si faible. Mais aussi n'étais-ce pas normal ? Je n'avais que seize ans. Mais j'aurais pu être là. Là pour les aider. Peut-être que tout ça ne se serait jamais passé. Tant de questions assainaient mon esprit adolescent. La police arriva plusieurs heures après. Ils ne s'étaient pas pressés pourtant j'avais entendu dire que nos voisins avaient appelé plusieurs fois, surpris par les bruits étrange chez nous. Et ils arrivaient à peine... Ma haine était tournée contre tout le monde. Pourtant lorsqu'un agent m'interpella et me porta ensuite jusqu'à une ambulance, je n'avais pas bougé, ni cillé une seule fois des paupières. Ils disaient que j'étais en état de choc. Fort possible pourtant j'entendais et je voyais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'était juste mon corps qui était comme paralysé. J'entendis même la voix de mon frère qui était en pleurs, inquiet pour moi. Je n'ai pu que murmurer son nom avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il paraît que j'ai dormi pendant près de trois jours. Ils m'avaient transfusé pour me nourrir. Mon sommeil avait été agité. Des cauchemars incessants. Des tentatives inutiles. Des apparitions de ma tendre famille me parlant avec mépris, critiquant ma faiblesse. Et moi, continuant à me triturer l'esprit. A mon réveil, Sekiguchi et Misato était près de moi, m'observant. Ils se ruèrent sur le lit et Misato s'écroula en larmes sur le lit. Seki-chan la calma et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. L'expression de mon visage était paraît-il cadavérique. Les infirmières et le médecin entrèrent prêt à me faire des examens pour voir si j'allais bien. Je m'étais laissé faire. Puis une heure plus tard je me retrouvais dans la voiture de mon frère. J'allais vivre avec eux. Vivre... Je n'en avais plus aucune envie. Pourtant je n'étais pas si seul. Ils étaient tous les deux ici, face à moi, prenant le chemin de leur appartement en ville, prêt à prendre soin de moi et à s'occuper de la fin de mon éducation. Mais le pouvaient-ils ? Il est vrai que Seki avait une bonne situation mais tout son argent partait pour les soins de Misato. Misato qui semblait notamment avoir grossi. Je ne parlais de rien, les laissant m'amener chez eux, des affaires personnelles déjà dans la chambre d'ami que j'allais occuper. Je me suis assis sur le lit alors que l'après-midi aller toucher à sa fin. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais là, comme ça mais je sais que je me rendis compte du temps passé dans cette position quand Misato vient me chercher pour dîner. Je la suivis calmement jusqu'au salon. Étrangement, la faim vint. Je mangeais même avec plaisir. Pourtant le repas en lui-même avait été très simple. Peut-être était-ce à cause que les produits qu'on lui avait transfusé ne faisaient plus effet.

A la fin du repas, je posais les couverts dans l'assiette et je les remerciais. Misato caressa mes cheveux, des larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle était très belle. On pouvait dire que mon frère avait vraiment de bons goûts. Je préfère préciser que j'ai jamais fantasmé sur ma belle-sœur. Mes mots ont toujours été des plus vrais et non avec des arrières pensées comme certains de mes camarades masculins. Juste que sa beauté n'était pas que dans l'apparence. Son cœur était des plus purs et en plus j'entendis mon frère m'annoncer que j'allais être tonton. Voilà la raison de cette prise de poids. Des morts... Une naissance.

« Nous l'appellerons Kinoko. »

Je restais figé à cette annonce. Ils allaient l'appeler comme ma mère, maman. J'eus envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne put franchir cette barrière impétueuse. Mais j'étais heureux. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose.

Je suis resté avec eux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'ils aillent se coucher. J'ai profité de leurs sommeils lourds après une journée tendue à l'extrême pour sortir par la fenêtre de ma nouvelle chambre pour y retourner. Oui... Je voulais y aller une dernière fois car il me manquait quelque chose. Cette chose qui l'avait tué.

Les lieux avaient été scellés par leurs rubans mais je rentrais tout de même dans la maison puis je vis les traces de sang. Même si les corps n'étaient plus là, dans ma tête je revoyais encore la scène. Celle de la réalité et celle de mes cauchemars. Ma haine ne fit que grandir.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard voyant la lance posée sur le sol. Je m'y approchais puis la pris entre mes mains. Cette excitation me prit les tripes. Je sentis cette force en moi. Celle qu'on appelle vengeance. La vengeance, ce sentiment de haine mais aussi de puissance. Et je la sentais en moi.

Je sortis de la maison, faisant face à cette nuit noire qui était donc le domicile de rêve de ces créatures de la nuit. Je savais que je les trouverais. Il me suffisait d'être discret, de les suivre, de surveiller chacun de leurs gestes. De me faufiler parmi eux. De les connaître.

Je tuais mon premier vampire cette nuit-là. Évidemment mes techniques de combat étaient presque nulles. Je n'étais guidé que par la colère, la vengeance. On ne pouvait même m'appeler à ce moment-là traqueur. Je n'étais rien. A part un gosse de seize ans qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ses actes. J'eus ce rythme jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Le jour j'allais au lycée, arrivant à garder des notes plus que raisonnables et dès que mon frère et Minako s'endormaient, je partais à cette chasse. Je revenais parfois blessé, mais je rentrais discrètement puis j'allais dans la salle de bain, me soigner. Même maintenant je ne sais pas si ils sont au courant de tout ça, si ils m'avaient vu. Au fond de moi j'espère que non car j'ai pour eux une grande affection et aussi pour Kinoko-chan. Non seulement elle portait son nom mais en plus elle lui ressemblait. Ses yeux d'un noir profond, cette peau claire et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

A dix-huit je décidais donc de m'en aller. M'inscrivant dans une université assez loin pour avoir la possibilité d'avoir une chambre étudiante et une bourse par la même occasion. Au bout d'un an, je fus transféré à l'école de police, après la réussite d'un concours auquel j'avais participé quelques mois avant. Je fus quand même assez surpris de la rudesse du travail, surtout physique. Mais je vous parlerai de tout ça plus tard. Car en fait, c'est à partir de là, que tout continua...

FIN (suite dans le chapitre 3)


	3. Chapitre 3a

Chapitre 3a

Je suis entré en avril à l'école de police. En première année, nous étions considérés comme des bleus et je n'y échappais pas évidemment. La seule chose qui était avantageux c'était le fait que nous étions payés tous les mois. Soit ce n'était pas une grosse somme mais au moins ça m'avait permis de louer un petit studio au centre, pas très loin de l'école. Pourtant j'aurais pu utiliser la grosse somme d'argent qui était à ce moment-là, vu mon âge, débloquée sur mon compte épargne. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de vous dire que mes parents avaient souscrit à une assurance vie. A leurs morts, l'argent avait été sur mon compte ainsi que sur celui de mon frère. Mais je ne voulais pas utiliser cet argent. Sauf si un jour je me trouverais bien embêter et que je n'aurais pas le choix. Mais là je m'éloigne du sujet.

En première année ce fut en quelque sorte un certain enfer. A part le football je n'avais encore jamais fait de sport considéré comme intensif. Donc quand on avait du sport, vu ce que je fumais par jour, et ça n'a pas changé je n'avoue, l'endurance n'était vraiment pas mon fort. L'instructeur passait son temps à me courir après pour essayer de me faire aller plus vite. Maintenant j'aurais presque envie d'en rire et pourtant à ce moment-là je ne riais pas, je pensais même qu'il avait quelque chose contre moi et non... Comme quoi je me trompais souvent. Et ça m'arrive encore à présent. Sinon les autres cours, à part ceux généraux étaient centrés sur les décisions à prendre lors d'une enquête ou encore de quelle façon réagir à tel ou tel acte. En gros, ce n'était que de la théorie. Et j'avoue que je me demandais si j'allais y rester. Je détestais cette ambiance de gaminerie en plus. Je trouvais cela bien trop puéril. J'avais l'impression que tous mes collègues avait quinze ans... Donc à part des camarades, encore que c'est un grand mot, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'étais le dernier arrivé au cours et le premier à en sortir. Mais lorsque j'ai réussi ma qualification je passais en deuxième année et là je n'eus plus envie de partir. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on travaillait en relais avec les commissariats du coin. Chacun d'entre nous était pris en charge par un inspecteur et ou un commissaire. On les accompagnait sur chacune de leurs affaires, on donnait notre avis et bien plus même. C'était donc bien plus intéressant. Enfin un peu d'action en entrant un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

Mon tuteur, si je peux me permettre de l'appeler ainsi, s'appeler Fujimoto Matsama. C'était un inspecteur d'une quarantaine d'années, considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de toute la ville de Tokyo. Je ne vous explique pas ma fierté lorsqu'il m'a accepté dans son équipe. Et aussi quand... non c'est encore trop tôt. Je vais plutôt vous expliquer sur quelle affaire j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir réussir mon année mais celle aussi qui m'a tout fait arrêter.

Dès mon arrivée, Matsama-san était déjà sur une affaire de meurtres et d'enlèvements. J'ai donc eu, avec son équipe donc en comptant l'inspecteur nous n'étions que quatre, à une petite réunion sur cette enquête qui avait été étouffée. Pourquoi ? Parce que les médias sont bien trop casse-pieds et souvent ils déforment tous les dires des interrogatoires. Alors ce fut avec bien plus de curiosité que j'avais écouté du début jusqu'à la fin le dossier en cours.

Les victimes étaient des enfants, pas loin de l'adolescence, et des femmes ayant à peine fini la leur. Tous avaient été enlevés, leurs familles ou amies déclarant leurs disparitions au premier poste de police au bout de 48 heures, délais faisant parti du droit civique. Leurs corps étaient retrouvés que plusieurs plus tard et dans des lieux où les victimes avaient l'habitude d'aller où encore mieux, là où elles avaient été enlevées. La police avait donc l'impression de tourner en rond et d'être pris par des abrutis par ce psychopathe. Enfin, ils le prenaient tous pour un fou mais moi au contraire je le trouvais très intelligent. Et cette enquête m'intéressa encore plus quand on se rendait compte des causes de la mort.

Il est vrai qu'aux premiers abords, les médecins légistes ne voyaient rien. Ce psychopathe était très maniaque... Il lavait le corps des victimes avant de les déplacer, une fois tuées. Donc à première vue rien. Ce n'était lorsque les médecins les déshabillaient qu'ils voyaient deux traces de morsures au niveau du cou. Rien d'autres. Et évidemment, vidées de leur sang. Pour moi, je connaissais une partie de son identité : un vampire. Malgré mon inexpérience encore à ce niveau, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas un simplet. Pas un de ceux que je combattais pendant mes visites extérieures nocturnes. Ils n'étaient pas si intelligents. Au contraire, bien trop bruyants même. Et pas aussi maniaques.

C'est ainsi que je me suis mis également à enquêter avec eux. Il faut avouer qu'au début, nous avions énormément de doutes. Aucune victime n'avaient de liens sauf leurs sexes et leurs âges et évidemment la cause de la mort. Le souci était aussi dû au fait que rechercher une vampire de jour c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Cela ne servait à rien. Alors je passais mes visites nocturnes à surveiller la ville mais sans grand succès. Le vampire savait qu'il était recherché, sa discrétion était parfaite. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne commettait aucune erreur. Et pourtant les plus grands en faisaient. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment. Chercher une quelconque piste. Mais on n'avait rien sur lui. Pas de témoins sur aucune scène d'enlèvement. Au fond de moi, je me demandais si ça allait être possible de pouvoir l'arrêter. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'arpentais les rues la nuit, cherchant des victimes potentielles pour lui, me cachant pour essayer de remarquer un petit truc qui me ferait tilt. Qui me permettrait enfin de le voir. Mais rien... J'avoue que j'avais commencé à perdre mon sang-froid. Disons que la patience n'a jamais été une de mes vertus. Matsama-san était vraiment un professionnel. Il ne montrait rien et il gardait tellement son calme, que je m'énervais tout seul. Je l'avais même fait rire... Et moi qui m'énervais encore plus parce que je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi. Alors que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il voyait que cette affaire me tenait trop à cœur. Et c'est là qu'il me demanda pourquoi... Et que je lui répondis de regarder dans mon dossier. Il s'est mis à rire de nouveau, m'expliquant justement que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait choisi, moi et non pas mes collègues. Il avait déjà farfouillé dedans et ça l'avait intéressé. Je me demandais même ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant. Il m'avait répondu du tac au tac. « J'ai toujours été intéressé par les êtres que l'on considère seulement comme des mythes et légendes. »

Évidemment je me suis retrouvé con... Je ne savais pas qu'il croyait à leur existence. Je n'avais pas osé lui parler de mes opinions à ce sujet de peur qu'il me prenne pour un idiot. Et pourtant il y pensait depuis un moment. J'avais baissé les yeux quelques instants, puis je lui avouais mes sorties nocturnes. Que je n'avais aucune preuve. Il hochait de la tête à chacune de mes paroles, comme si il était d'accord avec moi. Je ne sais pas, même aujourd'hui, si il avait vécu un événement particulier avec l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était pas très bavard sur lui. D'un autre côté, nous avons tous une partie de nous que nous voulons pas dévoiler. Cette sorte de jardin secret, comme aime appeler les femmes. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Peut-être aurais-je dû le faire. En tout cas, notre entretien s'est terminé au bar, au coin de la rue où se trouvait le commissariat, cherchant un moyen de stopper ce psychopathe vampirique. On en était arrivés à la même conclusion : continuer les chasses nocturnes. Et on commença cette nuit-là... Nuit où enfin on réussit à le débusquer, à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, ce ne fut pas si simple. On l'avait dérangé.

FIN suite dans le chapitre 3b


	4. Chapitre 3b

Chapitre 3b

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de commencer notre première chasse ensemble dans l'état que nous étions : pas saouls mais disons pas très loin de cet engourdissement qui vous faisait tourner la tête. Nous sortîmes du bar et traversèrent les rues sombres à la seule lumière de lampadaires où plusieurs d'entre eux émettaient une lumière faible. On ne savait pas où chercher donc nous arpentions chaque rues avec la même concentration, bondées ou pas. Enfin non, c'était là notamment que nous avions fait une erreur : on se concentrait moins sur ces rues où le monde affluait ! On pensait que le vampire attaqué dans des zones faibles mais il s'avéra que nous nous étions trompés.

Sur la grande avenue, cigarette entre mes lèvres, mes yeux regardant plutôt sur les rues qui en bifurques et donnant sur des allées sombres, j'entendis un bruit. Sans chercher à comprendre, je m'y rendis tout en sortant ma lance qui a toujours la même place : dans mon dos cachée par mon haut. Je m'approchais de containers de poubelles, pensant que la créature s'y cachée. Arrivé à destination, un gros chat de gouttière en sorti, sentant sûrement ma présence qui devait le gêner pendant sa recherche de nourriture en miaulant de colère. Surpris, je tombais en arrière, sur les fesses, la tête commençant à tourner tout doucement. Je me posais ma main sur le front et me reprit tout en me levant, l'inspecteur me rejoignant et me demandant comment j'allais. Je fis un signe de main pour dire que tout était normal quand un cri étouffé à quelques mètres de nous, nous fit bondir et courir vers le bruit suspect. Nous restions comme ébahis devant la scène qui s'offrit à nous. Le cri étouffé avait été émis par cette jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine ses dix-huit printemps. Son physique ? J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps vraiment de bien regarder. Puis il faisait si sombre ! Seuls les traits fins me donnaient cette précision qui pouvaient m'être trompeuses aussi.

Comme nous pensions, le vampire en question était de sexe masculin. Il était laid... Ou plutôt on l'avait rendu ainsi car sur son visage on voyait des cicatrices : marques de brûlures. Une longue cape recouvrait son corps. Seules ses mains étaient visibles et elles se trouvaient sur le visage de la jeune femme, le serrant entre ses doigts cornus. Il recula pour qu'on ne voit plus son visage mais c'était un peu tard évidemment. On connaissait à présent son apparence, ça nous servirait à rien si nous ne connaissions pas son lieu de vie mais on le reconnaîtrait facilement si on le rencontrait de nouveau dans les rues de la ville.

On se retrouva donc face à lui, sa victime entre ses mains. L'attaquer était chose inévitable mais l'otage nous posait problème ! On avait peur de la blesser lors de nos affrontements donc nous restions pour le moment immobiles, cherchant un moyen pour le faire lâcher sa proie. De longues minutes passèrent où nous nous fixions. Longues minutes qui se terminèrent par le vampire qui sauta vers nous, assommant sa proie avec on ne savait de quelle façon, tout en sortant comme arme un fusil de chasse. Je me sentis désemparé avec ma lance qui ne pouvait rien contre les douilles d'une telle arme. Assez amusant non ? Un flic qui dans sa deuxième année, malgré ses cours de tirs ne prend jamais son arme à feu sur lui ! J'ai jamais aimé ces armes qui pour moi sont bien plus barbares que ma lance ! Ce fut donc Matsama-san qui contra ses attaques avec son revolver. Le bruit de chaque détonation me faisait tressaillir, de plus je reconnaissais facilement qui tiré ! Le bruit du fusil de chasse était bien plus sourd et lourd dans l'air tandis que celui du revolver de l'inspecteur était plus fin et aigüe. Je me retrouvais donc assailli sous ces coups de feu brusque. La seule solution pour moi était de me cacher, regardant la jeune femme et cherchant la protéger de la meilleure manière qu'il soit !

Le vampire déconcentré par les coups de feu perpétuels de Matsma-san, je réussis par quelques stratagèmes à me rapprocher d'elle. Les gens qui jusqu'à présent marchaient dans l'avenue s'étaient enfuis depuis de longues minutes. Nous étions seuls, entendant les sirènes de nos compagnons percer l'air. Me sentant comme rassuré par l'arrivée des renforts, je me dirigeais vers l'enseigne du magasin, près à récupérer la victime pour la laisser entre les mains des policiers. Mais un dernier coup de feu assourdissant me fit tourner la tête et je vis le vampire s'approcher de moi et je vis une dernière fois son visage quelques secondes avant de recevoir une balle au niveau de côtes.

Je me réveillais le lendemain après-midi à l'hôpital. J'eus un peu de mal à bouger mais la perfusion qui ornée joliment mon bras devait sûrement être un anti-douleur car je sentais rien. Je fus accueilli par les autres collègues de mon équipe qui semblait rassuré de voir que j'allais bien. Mais malheureusement, mon sourire disparu assez vite quand Friel m'annonça la mort de l'inspecteur. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé ! J'avais été trop concentré par le sauvetage qui n'avait pas abouti et je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir le corps inanimé et blessé de mon patron. J'ai eu donc l'information qu'il serait sûrement remplacé rapidement et que l'enquête reprendrait ensuite son cours normal. Je leur demandais si par hasard, lors de leur arrivée sur les lieux si ils n'avaient pas retrouvés le corps de la jeune femme mais j'eus droit à une réponse négative. Une nouvelle victime. Une que j'avais pas pu protéger comme d'habitude.

Les jours passèrent à l'hôpital et je pus enfin sortir et reprendre mon travail normalement. Mais l'envie était passée. Je me sentais faible et inutile de ne pas avoir pu protéger Matsama-san ainsi que la jeune femme. Deux victimes en une seule soirée. Ce vampire devait se sentir bien plus puissant. Et moi qui n'avait rien pu faire car je n'avais aucune protection contre les armes à feu. Je passais donc mes journées avec mes collègues, cherchant une nouvelle issue en attendant le remplaçant de notre inspecteur décédé. Le soir, je me rendais au même bar que cette fameuse nuit, remuant encore et encore ma faiblesse et mon inutilité. C'est une semaine après ma convalescence que je fis une rencontre étrange.

Au bar, comme tous les soirs, assis au comptoir, ma bière entre ma main, regardant la mousse s'évaporer au fil des minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Bonsoir. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retournais vers la voix féminine. C'était une jeune femme, à peu près dix-huit ou dix neuf ans. Je ne répondis pas de suite, la dévisageant un peu pour savoir si par hasard je ne l'avais pas déjà rencontré quelque part. Sur le moment rien ne vint et je lui répondis calmement,

« Oui. »

Réponse toujours aussi brève... C'est à cet instant que je commençais à devenir bien moins bavard qu'avant. De plus une présence féminine, dans un tel lieu, me rendait un peu curieux. Puis la nuit était bien tombée et rares sont celles qui se promenaient à une telle heure dans des bars, même ceux à côté du commissariat.

« Et que faites-vous ici ? A une telle heure ? »

Je bus une gorgée de bière et je la regardais de nouveau en entendant sa réponse.

« Je cherche une compagnie. »

Mon regard fut figé sur le sourire étrange et charmeur, ainsi que sur ce regard. D'un coup j'ai eu la tête qui s'est mise à tourner. Ma première bière en arrivant ici faisait son effet ? Normalement, il m'en fallait plus d'une pour me sentir saoul. J'étais assez vaseux, et aucune parole ne réussit à sortir. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'était de fixer ces yeux intenses, presque hypnotiques.

Je la vis s'approcher de moi, un peu plus, une de ses mains touchant la mienne posée sur la choppe de bière.

« Je pense même l'avoir trouvée. »

Je ne compris plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait... A part le fait que j'étais entraîné à l'étage au-dessus. Déjà pourquoi je me laissais si facilement faire ? J'arrivais pas à me débattre ou encore à trouver une parole ou autre. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête alors que je montais les escaliers normalement. Je ne trébuchais pas, mes yeux s'attardaient sur la silhouette en face de moi et sur cette main qui m'emprisonnait le poignet.

Il est vrai que les femmes et même les hommes, à cette époque, n'étaient pas ma priorité première. J'estimais que l'amour n'était pas pour moi, et de moi-même, je refusais tout acte d'attachement, de peur de souffrir en perdant la personne aimée. Tomber amoureux ne m'était jamais arrivé. Il m'a fallu vingt-six années pour que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon cœur et me fasse dérailler. Si, au même moment où cette femme m'amener à l'étage, on m'aurait dit que je tomberais amoureux d'un homme traqueur tout comme moi, je lui aurais sûrement rit au nez.

On se retrouva devant un petit couloir, serré. Il y avait trois portes dont une où il était écrit « Privé ». Elle bifurqua sur la droite, ouvrant la seconde porte. Nous y entrâmes et on se retrouva dans une chambre. Je me demandais notamment depuis quand cette pièce existée. J'étais un client assez fidèle à ce bar. Mes collègues et moi-même, même si je ne les accompagnais pas tout le temps, venions ici régulièrement, seul ou en groupe pour boire un verre. Il était proche du commissariat donc c'était parfait.

J'étais comme un somnambule ou plutôt le cobaye d'un hypnotiseur. Impossible de pouvoir bouger à mon gré et parler également. Mon corps obéissait à chacune de ses paroles. Pourtant dans ma tête j'essayais de combattre chacun de mes gestes incontrôlables.

« Assis-toi. »

Le meilleur des exemples que celui-ci ! Je ne voulais pas m'asseoir, surtout en la voyant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres roses. Honnêtement je commençais vraiment à avoir peur et pourtant, seul mon esprit se démenait. Mais dans le vide ! Je m'assis donc sur le lit alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi pour m'y pousser. Allongé, elle se mit à s'asseoir à califourchon, sur ma taille. Des doigts froids ouvrirent un peu plus ma veste et déboutonnèrent ma chemise lentement. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un baiser des plus chastes. J'eus envie de sursauter et de gémir lorsqu'elle se mit à les mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang se mette à couler jusqu'à mon menton et au cou. Sa langue récupéra chaque goutte, me léchant ensuite les lèvres alors que ses mains froides parcoururent mon torse. De longs frissons me firent dresser l'échine alors que je voulais sortir de cette pièce, reprendre mes esprits, sortir ma lance et en finir avec tout ça. Pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : elle n'était pas humaine. Je n'avais jamais été attiré comme ça au point de suivre aveuglément la personne sans poser de questions. Puis les histoires amoureuses, les aventures et autres ne faisaient pas parties de mon quotidien. J'ai toujours été plus intéressé par mon travail et les vampires. Et non les femmes et autres perversités que certains hommes aimer à s'adonner durant leur moment de repos.

Ses mains quittèrent le torse pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Ses lèvres avaient quittées les miennes pour posséder le reste de mon corps. Je la vis se déshabiller doucement, les bretelles de sa robe quittant les épaules pour glisser sur ses bras et mettant à ma vue sa peau blanche. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur moi, j'eus une forte envie de vomir, un peu comme si tout ce que j'avais mangé n'avait pas envie de rester dans mon estomac. J'avais l'impression de transpirer abondamment. J'avais chaud, et ce n'était pas dû à un désir ou un plaisir conséquent, au contraire.

Je ne sais pas si c'était la chance, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un homme saoul, le corps légèrement penché, entra en criant.

« Je veux joueeeer ausssiiii. »

Je dis la chance car à ce moment-là, la jeune femme montra ses crocs, très énervée à l'attention de l'homme et mes esprits revinrent en bonne forme. Je me levais précipitamment, la poussant hors du lit. Je me rhabillais à la quatrième vitesse, descendant les escaliers alors que je l'entendis hurler d'en bas. Je sortis du bar chancelant et me mettant sur le côté, vomissant la bière que j'avais bu précédemment. Je me mis à marcher, à tâtons vers le commissariat. Deux de mes collègues gardaient l'entrée et vinrent vers moi me demandant ce que j'avais. Je ne répondis pas et ils m'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Je refusais d'aller à l'infirmerie et je retournais à mon bureau box. Ma tête se posa lourdement sur le bois. Ma respiration fut difficile et inconsciemment, le sommeil me pris de cours.

Combien de temps j'avais dormi ? Assez longtemps pour que l'un de mes collègues me tapote l'épaule me disant de rentrer chez moi. Il était exactement trois heures du matin. Bizarrement, à ce moment-là, j'avais complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me demandais même depuis quand, je m'endormais sur le bureau jusqu'à si tard ?

FIN Suite dans le chapitre 4


	5. Chapitre 4a

Chapitre 4a

Deux jours après ma mésaventure, je ne me souvenais toujours pas de cette anecdote dans ce bar. Même encore maintenant mes souvenirs ne sont que des bribes. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi c'est dû ! Peut-être à cet hypnotisme qui m'a endommagé une partie du cerveau. J'ai jamais été très doué en biologie donc si vous avez un terme plus complet à ce que je veux dire, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterai un coup de main.

Je continuais donc mon train train quotidien au poste de police. Mais l'ambiance entre nous, collègues de l'équipe de Matsama-san, était des plus sombres. Le moral à zéro, on abandonnait pas l'idée de retrouver ce meurtrier vampirique. On continuait nos recherches même si j'avoue que personnellement, vu qu'on l'avait identifié il y a peu de temps, qu'il ne soit plus dans les parages. L'idée et l'espoir qu'il soit encore là, resta dans nos esprits, même si mes collègues ne savaient pas que le criminel était un être de la nuit. On pourrait pourtant croire le contraire et pourtant non. Pas tout le monde connaissait leur existence. Seuls ceux ayant connu une mésaventure ou encore l'ayant croisé une nuit, vous direz que ce n'est pas un simple mythe. Cependant, ces personnes n'étaient pas si nombreuses car la plupart rejoigne l'au-delà après leurs rencontres avec ces monstres.

Étant donné que notre supérieur avait été tué, le nouveau venu fit son entrée. Il était bien plus jeune. A peu près la trentaine d'années. La toute première réunion se passa avec des sourires sarcastiques par mes coéquipiers et moi. Je me rappelle encore de son nom : Mao Kirisaki. C'était en fait un idiot de première, qui avait à peine réussi son concours de commissaire et qui se croyait le meilleur et qui pensait avoir toujours raison. Pas jolie image au milieu de mes collègues, surtout Jin, qui était plus âgé que lui et qui travaillé dans la police depuis ses vingt ans et qu'il approchait bientôt de la cinquantaine. Il n'avait jamais essayé de monter de grade pour ne pas avoir de responsabilités à tenir mais son boulot il le connaissait comme sa poche ! Et lorsqu'il entendit Kirisaki déblatérer comme un profiler de bas niveau sur le comportement du suspect on eût l'impression de plus assister à un cours qu'à un réel profil. Mais on préféra se taire et le laisser continuer de parler jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne heure après, on ait pu rejoindre nos quartiers. Nos bureaux box se joignirent et on se lançait quelques coups d'œil. Lorsque le bureau fut enfin plus calme en fin d'après-midi, on discuta sur cette entrevue qui avait fini en queue de poisson. Un heure de temps perdu ! Ce fut Frantz qui se mit à éclater de rire d'un coup. Nos regards étonnés se croisèrent. Ils se mirent tous à rire tandis que moi, j'affichais seulement un sourire narquois. Bon sang, on se retrouvait vraiment dans une situation où nous étions seuls ! La vengeance de notre ancien chef était prioritaire aux idioties de ce commissaire au ras de pâquerettes. On discuta un peu une fois les fous rires terminés. On décida donc d'agir par nous-mêmes, chose normalement interdit lorsqu'on a un supérieur. Mais il ne valait vraiment rien ! Il eût donc des équipes de deux, et Frantz voulu faire équipe avec moi. J'acceptais même si j'aurais à ce moment-là, préféré Jin. Son expérience aurait pu m'aider à évoluer dans le métier. Mais je ne dis rien et sorti avec lui quelques minutes après à ce bar qu'on fréquentait habituellement. Il m'offrit un verre et il commença à me parler de sa femme et de son fils. Notre entrevue fut donc de discussion privée. Enfin lui surtout ! Moi j'avoue avoir pas mal contourné les sujets qui m'étaient difficiles surtout au niveau des vampires et de mon passé. Seul Matsama savait et cela suffisait malgré son décès. On sortit du bar deux heures après, alors que la nuit s'entamée à merveille. Le ciel était dégagé pour une fois ! Le temps maussade avait laissé place à la chaleur estivale. Dans les rues obscures, mon collègue continuait de parler de ces anciennes affaires cette fois-ci. Il riait parfois... Je me rendis compte de quelque chose sur sa personnalité : il riait même dans les explications les plus cocasses et les moments de regrets... Il se moquait de lui-même ! Je me demandais si le m'en foutisme n'était pas l'un de ses points de caractère mais il semblait pas non !

Je rentrais chez moi vers les minuit. Rien n'avait mené nos discussions sur le point culminant de notre travail. Peut-être que cela avait été mieux ! Se connaître un peu faisait aussi parti du travail en équipe même si ça m enchantait pas. Ce soir-là en me couchant, je me disais même que j'aurais préféré faire équipe seul. Mon co-équipier était fort sympathique mais je ne voulais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Je m'endormis avec ces pensées en tête, un cauchemar qui revenait chaque nuit, un réveil douloureux, une douche et une remise en question sur moi-même. Le truc qui normalement il ne vaut mieux pas penser si on veut passer une bonne journée ! Mais bon j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours aimé me tracasser la tête et me torturer mentalement. De toute façon, j'avais à présent deux vengeances en tête, l'une seule, et l'autre avec ou sans l'aide de mes co-équipiers.

Dans mon bureau box, j'écoutais les nouvelles de Jin et Takeshi sur leur enquête de la veille. Ils avaient rien trouvé. Normal ! On ne peut trouver un suspect qui ne peut vivre que la nuit en plein jour. Ils ne se doutaient pas de l'état vampirique du meurtrier. J'en avais fait allusion une fois, lors de l'une de nos discussions, Matsama-san était encore en vie. Je me souviens de leurs regards étonnés lorsque j'avais prononcé le mot vampire. Ils m'avaient regardé ensuite comme si j'étais devenu fou puis ils avaient ri en disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête de regarder les films d'horreur. Pourtant la ville était devenue ainsi non ? Un véritable film d'épouvante. J'avais donc arrêté sur ce sujet.

Ce jour-là, assis à mon bureau, cherchant des informations sur la jeune femme prise en otage lors du meurtre de Matsama cette nui-là, je rencontrais la première fois Xuang. Jin le connaissait depuis des années pour avoir fait équipe avec lui au début de sa carrière. Les présentations faites, Frantz pris à part le détective et quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme se retrouva à mes côtés.

« Vous êtes Jinaï Kalenthar n'est-ce pas ? J'espère ne pas me tromper sinon j'aurais l'air ridicule ! »

Je me retournais vers lui et j'hochais la tête pour confirmer. Il prit carrément une chaise pour s'asseoir à mon bureau.

« Je vais pas me présenter de nouveau ça ferait tâche ! Mais en tout cas j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par l'intermédiaire de Matsama ! »

Il allongea presque sa tête sur le bureau, regardant mon écran.

« Leur existence devient un sacré boulet. Si vous voulez un peu plus d'informations, je vous conseille plutôt de vous reposer le jour et de vivre la nuit ! Allez faire un petit tour au Squall Club, dans le quartier Karaku, dans la neuvième rue, à côté d'un petit supermarché ouvert 24h sur 24. »

Je le regardais incrédule alors qu'il se levait et partait en direction du chef de la Police. Je pris mes affaires et m'excusais auprès de Kirisaki, disant que je partais en enquête de jour. Je ne connaissais pas ce gars, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il mentait pas et que je devais y aller ! Et ce sans chipoter ! Puis même si il avait menti, j'aurais rien perdu à part une heure ou deux. Je rentrais donc chez moi et me reposais pendant toute l'après-midi. Le soir venu, je pris ma lance, la cachais derrière ma chemise et je partis pour le quartier Karaku. Marchant solennellement, cigarette entre mes lèvres, mes yeux regardant un peu partout à la fois, j'arrivais enfin à ce fameux club. Je descendis cinq ou six escaliers pour me retrouver devant la porte. Je tapais et une alcôve laissant place à seulement des yeux rouge en hauteur, me toisa de haut en bas. J'eus pas besoin de savoir lus pour comprendre que le vigile était un vampire. J'allais partir pensant qu'il ne me laisserait pas entrer et j'entendis la lourde pore en fer grincer. Je me retournais et j'eus droit à un véritable colosse face à moi. J'allais sortir mon arme quand je le vis sourire.

« Xuang m'a prévenu. Vous pouvez entrer mais je vous accompagne. Sinon ils vont tous vous sauter dessus. »

Je restais un moment sur le pas de la porte et je le suivis à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un d'autre pris sa place à la surveillance alors qu'une pièce d'un rouge vif, mur et sol, ainsi que la lumière de même couleur, me donna mal à la tête. Je fus assez surpris de voir que ce détective avait carrément des relations avec ces êtres obscurs.

La première salle fut des plus basiques, certains vampires, surtout des femmes, dansaient sur une musique métal. On la traversa alors que certaines d'entre elles se collaient presque à moi me montrant leurs canines. Mon regard envers elles fut froid et ma main jamais loin de mon arme. Elles reculèrent lorsque le vigile les poussa proliférant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. On traversa la salle pour entrer dans une autre où le noir prédominait. A scène sous mes yeux me mit dans une colère immense. Plusieurs vampires s'abreuvaient sur des humains qui hurlaient, ou alors se laissaient faire, comme consentant à être leur proie.

« Ici tu ne sors pas ton arme. »

Je me tournais vers le colosse qui me regarda froidement.

« Déjà tu n'as pas lieu à être là ! Mais j'ai une dette envers Xuang. Pour ça que je te fais entrer ! Tu dois me suivre et te taire. »

Je n'avais pas du tout apprécier son ton ni ses paroles ! Mais d'un autre coté... Qu'aurais-je pu faire contre ces vingtaines de vampires ? J'avais beau être traqueur, les combattre depuis maintenant 5 ans, je n'étais pas non plus un surhomme. Avec colère, je le suivis jusqu'à une autre pièce qui menait à un couloir. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, de portes dépassées, j'arrivais à une ruelle extérieure.

« Je te laisse ici ! J'avais juste à te mener là. Fais en sorte de ne pas te faire tuer asticot. »

Je me retournais vers lui avec haine alors qu'il avait déjà disparu et que la lourde porte, identique à celle de l'entrée se referma.

Fin (suite dans le chapitre 4b)


	6. Chapitre 4b

Chapitre 4b

Je me retrouvais maintenant dans une situation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Et surtout je ne savais pas quoi faire... Cette rue ressemblait à celles des plus ordinaires, qui parcourent cette ville qui devient de plus en plus sombre. La nuit était tombée et je regardais tout autour de moi. En faisant parti de la police, il nous arrivait souvent, en voiture de service, de rouler pendant des heures dans la cité urbaine pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Celle-ci ne me disait rien. Aucune idée d'où elle pouvait commencer et où elle terminait. Je décidais donc de la visiter un peu, au lieu de rester planter là comme un de ces poteaux électriques à seulement un mètre de moi.

La nuit s'était rafraîchie. Je refermais mon manteau en cuir convenablement et je cherchais, avec ma main gauche, ma lance. Elle était toujours en place et j'en fus rassuré. Mais vu ma lourde veste, je savais que j'aurais des difficultés à la sortir si je venais à en avoir besoin. Puis même si pour le moment tout était calme, je me doutais qu'une prochaine visite approcherait. Si cette rue n'était accessible que par la voie des airs ou par les égouts, les seuls visiteurs possibles ne pouvaient être que les vampires. Je restais donc vigilant à chacun de mes pas. Rien n'ornait les murs gris. Ce n'était que béton à chaque recoin. Aucun magasin, aucune porte menant à un appartement. Que des poteaux électriques, des lampadaires ne produisant plus aucune lumière. Heureusement que la lune reflétait un peu sur le goudron et m'apporta un peu de clarté. J'entendais le bruit de chacun de mes pas. Il résonnait sûrement jusqu'aux profondeurs des rues et une silhouette passa devant moi, de ma droite jusqu'à ma gauche. Je restais immobile quelques instants mais mes yeux cherchèrent autour de moi cette silhouette fine. Je ne l'avais vu qu'en une demi-seconde mais j'avais reconnu de longs cheveux presque blonds. Étrangement ça me disait quelque chose mais je ne cherchais pas plus loin une explication. Seule une voix me fit tourner et lever les yeux pour apercevoir une femme qui le surplombait. Elle debout, sur un toit d'une maisonnée dont je ne trouvais pas l'entrée. Pour moi j'étais dans un lieu comme fantastique où tout était peut-être illusion. Mais le pouvoir des vampires pouvait-il aller jusque là ? Même maintenant je suis comme épaté par leurs capacités. Et là je me demandais si ce n'était pas cette femme qui avait mis en place cette illusion d'optique. Non sinon elle serait bien trop puissante !

Je la regardais sans non plus la fixer. Je la craignais, car je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable.

« Je vois que tu es plutôt têtu... »

J'haussais un sourcil à ses paroles et aussi parce qu'elle me parlait comme si on s'était déjà rencontré. Bon évidemment je ne me souvenais pas d'elle.

« Têtu en quoi ? »

Je la vis sourire et rire bruyamment. Non je ne l'aimais pas. Mais absolument pas. Et en plus, elle me défia presque du regard.

« Je m'occuperai de toi le moment venu. Par contre j'ai un conseil à te donner... Évite de rester seul ici trop longtemps ! J'aimerais que ma proie ne soit pas tuée. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en riant doucement.

« S'pèce de dingue ! »

Je continuais ma route et en me retournant, je remarquais que je n'avais effectué que quelques mètres. Faut dire que je n'avais pas marché vite non plus... Je tournais sur ma droite, grommelant quelques phrases de mécontentement à cette chère prétentieuse. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait m'avoir ? Je continuais de marmonner quand je sentis d'un coup une atmosphère pesante. Je m'arrêtais et je baissais les yeux, comme si je cherchais ma main et je récupérais ma lance. L'ennemi était face à moi et j'eus presque envie de me débarrasser de ce long manteau pour ne pas qu'il me gêne durant le combat. Mais je ne pus faire un geste quand mon regarde rencontra le sien.

« Comme on se retrouve humain. »

Je ne bronchais pas et je restais sur mes gardes même si face à moi il y avait l'être qui avait tué mon supérieur il y a quelques semaines. J'avais du mal à tenir ma lance.

« Je vois que tu as été mis au courant de notre lieu de repos. »

« Lieu de repos ? »

Il s'approcha un peu mais la distance était encore convenable. Enfin le vampire utilisait tout de même une arme à feu alors prudence était mère de sûreté.

« Oui... Ici on ne se bat pas. On se regroupe la nuit dans ce lieu. Considères cela comme les moments de trêves. Beaucoup restent ici quand ils sont blessés pour reprendre des forces. »

Je commençais à devenir plus curieux qu'autre chose et j'écoutais ses paroles avec silence ou en posant des questions.

« Mais à part cette boîte de nuit, comment pouvez-vous y entrer ? »

Je le vis sourire puis rire en jetant sa tête en arrière.

« Mon pauvre serais-tu si inculte ? Tu nous sous-estimes bien trop ! Ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une illusion ! Et ce n'est pas moi, mais ceux qui travaillent dans ce que tu appelles cette boîte de nuit. »

Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Ce Xuang m'avait tendu un piège ? Me faire entrer comme ça dans la gueule du loup ! J'avais beau, je le suis encore notamment, être fonceur mais pas au point d'être suicidaire.

« On ne le croirait pas n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant même celui qui t'a accompagné jusqu'ici serait capable de me tuer en quelques petites minutes. »

Mon regard se figea. J'avais été accompagné par un être si puissant ? Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de mes tempes, pourtant, la température était assez basse. De la peur ? Je n'ai jamais été surhumain ou autre... Donc on pouvait estimer que oui. Disons que je l'écris... je ne le dirais pas oralement, j'ai pas besoin de m'humilier autant.

« On dirait que tu es surpris... Tu parles peu ! Mais ce n'est pas bien grave car ici je ne me battrais pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Sinon j'aurais déjà bougé bien plus que celle-là. Et changer de lieu pour entamer un combat qui se terminera sans surprise par ta mort ne m'intéresses pas. »

Enfin, là, je me mis à réagir. Je n'approuvais pas sa confiance en lui. Même si il n'avait pas tort.

« Et toi tu parles trop ! Tu as tué mon supérieur donc ne crois pas t'en ti, »

« Toi arrêtes ! »

Sa voix forte et grave résonna dans la ruelle.

« Tu es un traqueur qui se bat avec une arme qui semble déjà avoir fait la guerre plus d'une fois. Et moi avec un fusil à pompe digne de l'armée. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Alors oublies cette vengeance qui n'entraînera que ta mort. »

Un sourire mauvais mais un regard dur qui me fixa intensément. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, Il avait raison. Je ne brandissais plus ma lance. Elle restait branlante le long de mon corps, ma main ne la serrant pas mais la tenant simplement. Je croyais à son histoire de lieu de repos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pour moi il était assez évident que oui... Il m'aurait déjà attaqué depuis qu'il était apparu devant moi.

Je me sentis décontenancé, démotivé. J'étais en train de perdre confiance en moi. Je voulais partir d'ici... Croire que je n'étais jamais entré dans ce lieu, que je n'avais jamais vu, ni entendu tout ça...

« Comment on sort d'ici ? »

« De la même façon par laquelle tu y es entré. »

Je ne répondis pas et reculer pour enfin me retourner. Je ne faisais même pas attention à mes arrières. Je croyais toujours à son histoire. Juste une fois, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et je ne le vis pas. Je me mis à rire sarcastiquement puis j'entendis la lourde porte en fer s'ouvrir. Je me calmais en voyant le colosse face à moi et je me mis à sourire et j'entrais à sa suite.

Que se passa-t-il après ? Je rentrais chez moi, pour ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil. Au retour, dans la boîte de nuit, j'avais vu d'autres moments de repas qui aurait donné envie de vomir à n'importe qui. Mais je n'avais rien fait... J'avais baissé les yeux, me disant que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici. Ils étaient nombreux, bien trop unis de plus est. Aucune chance contre toute cette bande. J'étais retourné dans ma voiture et avais pris le chemin de mon domicile.

Retourné au travail, j'appris par notre Mao, que l'affaire avait changé de services. On avait plus le droit de s'en occuper, on nous l'avait retirée. Déjà que ma motivation n'était pas au plus haut point, celle-ci disparut complètement... Le jour même, je déposais ma démission sur le bureau du commandant en chef. Ainsi, je savais que je pouvais m'occuper de l'affaire seul.

FIN Suite dans le chapitre 5


End file.
